When April Fools Jokes Go Horribly Wrong Part 2
by RenzokukenZ
Summary: Because no one really asked for it, the belated sequel to the story of the same title. Yeah, it's a week after April Fools, but who cares? This time, let's see if Cloud really did do what we think he did. R&R. Oneshot. Flames are always welcomed.


**Well, it's late, but I don't care. This is the sequel to my previous oneshot 'When April Fools Jokes Go Horribly Wrong' Why am I making a sequel? Just for the fun of it and to relieve my writer's block.**

**_Also because he can't think of anything else and he just wants to waste your time._**

**...Maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing involved with this short abomination of a story, so lay off!**

**

* * *

**

When April Fools Jokes Go Horribly Wrong Part 2

By RenzokukenZ

Cloud drove past the few hills between him and the Seventh Heaven bar and pulled the brakes. He got off and threw his swords on the floor, and laughed his ass off.

"Hahah! I can't believe they fell for it! They think I actually killed them! The idiots! That will show Yuffie who the real master of April Fools really is!" The swordsman touched his hair and some of the blood covered his fingers, and he licked them. "They don't even realize that this is actually ketchup! I am the MAN!" Cloud got more ketchup from his hair and put it on a hot dog he just happened to be holding. "I'm guessing that Yuffie thought I was just gonna stay in my room and cry, cry, cry. Knowing her, she would have busted the door and recorded everything, and she would also think that I would be listening to Green Day as emo music. I keep telling her it's not emo!" The insane swordsman takes a bite of his blood drenched hot dog as he continues this pointless soliloquy. "Who's the man? I'm the man! Who's the man? I'm the-"

"Excuse me, sir?"

Cloud stopped his little dance and saw a couple of guys wearing white uniforms stand by him, an ambulance of sorts on the driveway. The blond didn't know who they were, but something told him to inch away as fast as he can. But just out of curiosity... "Yes?"

"Are you Cloud Strife?"

Ah, a fan. Cloud loved to see one of his fans and sign a signature or two, so with a smug smile he nodded and even bowed. "That's me. What can I do you for? Want an autograph?"

"Actually," the man began, pulling out rubber gloves out of his pocket and putting them on. "We received a phone call from one Tifa Lockhart and she said that you went crazy and killed two people. We're gonna have to ask you to come with us." Both uniformed men sneak up on the cowering blond, who was just wondering what the hell was going on.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! I didn't kill anybody! This is ketchup! This isn't real blood!"

"What, ketchup the new street name for blood, now?" asked the other man, his knuckles cracking and eyes leering. "We're not gonna take that chance again! Now you are coming with us whether you like it or not!" At that time, both men leapt onto Cloud and succeeded in pinning him, despite his mako strength. They picked him up and led him to the ambulance, ready to send him the crazy house.

"Wait! I didn't kill anybody! Vincent and Cid are alive! Just call them and you'll see!" Cloud tried to explain all the while trying to struggle free. Whatever these guys were on really made them freakin' strong.

"Ms. Lockhart said they already went to go check and no one was there. They also said they found a grave site where the bodies are found." Right nowCloud's face was as white as the uniforms of his captives. He didn't know what was going on, and quite frankly he liked it that way. Maybe he was going crazy. Maybe he should just accept it.

...Or maybe he can struggle as much as humanly possible and whoop some ass.

"No! You can't do this! Hahah! I saved your asses from Sephiroth! Twice! Hahahah! I'm going completely insane! Wee-hahahahahahah!" Cloud just kept laughing hysterically as the men put him inside the ambulance and strapping him down.

"About time he lost his marbles." The man said and both got back in the car and drove off to the looney house.

Meanwhile, back at the Seventh Heaven...

Tifa had stopped drinking Jack Daniels when Yuffie left and quickly went for the phone, dailing a number she always kept for this very reason. After giving the person at the other end of the line all the details, she waited until they called back a few minutes later.

"So you were able to find him?" the barmaid said with a sorrowful voice.

Some mumbling was heard at the other end of the line and Tifa's expression quickly changed to a Hoorah, but then back into a sad expression.

"Ok, thank you. It's best if I don't see him for a while, lest he try to kill me too. Thank you and goodbye." she hung up, and danced a happy dance.

"Yeah! I'm the master of April Fools jokes! Not him, not nobody! Yahoo!"

At this time, Marlene and Denzel sneaked down stairs but stayed high enough not to be seen by the celebrating barmaid.

"Does that mean that Cloud's not coming back?" Marlene asked, already missing the fact that she won't be making fun of the chocobo head anytime soon.

"Yep, and that also means that Tifa hasn't fallen to our prank yet." Denzel said between snickers, and all it took was Tifa to sream like there's no tomorrow to make Denzel and Marlene full blown laugh.

Remember, it's only funny if it's not you.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Belated, yes. Irrelevant, yes. Unsanitary, maybe. But it's here, and you can't do anything about it.**

**_Except maybe read it and reviewing it._**

**Exactly.**

**_Please read and review!_**


End file.
